


Thinking of You For a Change

by vedinamel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aranea can't come up with simple solutions for simple problems, F/F, Humanstuck, John and Dave are totally gay for each other, POV First Person, Rose likes playing with Vriska's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedinamel/pseuds/vedinamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though your flaws may obscure your qualities, there is always someone willing to see though them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You For a Change

 Oh hi there Mr. Hangover! Haven’t seen you in a while, how do you do? What is it, Mr. Hangover? I don’t need to get out of bed today? Wow, thanks! I totally need that right now. Tell the world I’ll go back to Snoozeville and stay there for a week or so, kthanks. I’ll just take the soft bed bus. Hmmm, the pillow smells nice, I should remember what shampoo this is. ‘Tis be a new mattress? When did I buy a new mattress? Well, all the better for sleepy times, am I right? This arm around my waist feels good too…wait a minute right there…is there someone else in my bed? This is all wrong, I should be the big spoon, what the hell?

  Okay, time to open my eyes and investigate. Come one eyes, let’s work together here, I know you guys can do it. This looks nothing like my bedroom. All that blue on the walls, shelves full of books. How can someone read all these books? Look at the size of those things, I’d take a whole year to read just one. Oh look, there’s a bunch more at the desk right there. Oh God, tell me I didn’t agree to be some nerd’s first time.

 Come on body, move so I can see what I got myself into this time. Okay, here we go, damn this is a soft mattress. Wow, she’s cute. Woohoo, go me! Who is da gurl? I’m da gurl!...oh…cancel that, I still got my clothes on. Well, that’s something that can be fixed. I just need to wake this cutie over here and we can get…wait…waaaait, I’m remembering now! Oh God! Oh no! How did this happen?!

 “This is Aranea. I’ll just leave this bottle here and let you girls get to know each other.”

 Yes, I remember. This was the last thing Rose said to me before taking off with…who was it again?...oh right, Vriska, the chick with the eye-patch. We were at the bar and those two started hitting it off and then Rose shoved her sister on me. Worst. Wingwoman. Ever. Note to self: never let Rose take me anywhere ever again.

 “So Aranea, tell me about yourself.” The worst thing I could have said. Ever. Never in my life will I regret saying something more than this.

 “Aw, I don’t have much to say, I’m afraid. I lived in Prospit most of my life and only moved to Derse couple of years back.”

 “Oooow, I’ve been to-“

 “I got a nice place on the north side of the city. In the beginning I thought I wouldn’t be able to afford a house there, because I couldn’t imagine little old me living in a big fancy house like those, but the money I’ve gotten from my writer carrier proved to be more than enough to buy a house that was a close match to the house of my dreams.”

 “So you live in the no-“

 “Just a little bit of work and I’ll have the home I always dreamed of! To be honest I never imagined my book would be the astounding success that it has become, I’m so glad that so many people, especially young women, are so into my story. It makes me very happy that so many people can find a safe place in the escapism provided by my creation. Cobalt Corsair has touched so many lives and improved them in ways that not even I couldn’t have imagined, and I speak with every fiber of modesty in my being that my imagination is something quite extraordinary. Who could have thought that little girl wearing a pirate outfit to school would one day cause such a huge change in the world? May I confide in you a little secret? Mindfang, the character from my books, was based on myself. Sure, I have never sailed in my life and neither have I participated in such daring escapades as she does, but that fire that drives her into her adventures burns fiercely in me too. Despite my humble beginnings I’ve always knew I could make a difference in the world, that I’m able to guide people towards a better tomorrow and this is exactly what I’m doing now, both as myself and as Mindfang. So many people have gotten the inspiration to change their lives thanks to me and my better self, and when I read the never ending stream of fanmail telling me how Midfang has improved their lives I always feel this warm sensation inside me, the wonderful gratification of  doing something great and inspiring others to archive their own greatness as well. I feel like I’ve woven this huge web of life changing miracles and I’m at the center of it. Thanks to me so many blah blah blah blah…”

 She went on and on and on and forever, talking and talking and never allowing a window for me to talk, and always going back and forth about how small and humble she is at the same time that she was some sort of shiny messiah of shiny bright shiny lights that shine brightly. Sheesh! I’ve been trying to keep my alcoholism in check, but I couldn’t help but to drink the whole bottle of champagne by myself.

 Now I see that drinking all that alcohol by myself to make her more tolerable was a reeeeally bad idea. Guess that being tipsy made her…too tolerable? I know that drunk!me can make some really bad decisions, but agreeing to let her take me to her home is, like, totes beyond me. A whole new low for Drunk!me. Drunk!me is totally grounded and she will think long and hard about what she did.

 I sit on the edge of the bed and wonder if I should make a run for it or write a note and then make a run for it. What should I write? ‘Thanks for the boring night, kthanks bye’? But how do I get back home? Where the hell is my purse? Do rich people have rich people buses in this part of the city? How much does a Rolex bus cost? I don’t think I can afford a ride on a caviar bus. Hopefully I won’t need to walk, they probably have futuristic sidewalks that move and take you places, like in the Jetsons. Why do rich people get to experience the future first? The future is sooo classist, sheesh!

 A hand grabs my shirt from behind and pulls me, getting me to lie down back in the ridic soft bed. She stares down on me and she got a really smug smile on her face. The smuggest smile!

 “Good morning, beautiful.”

 “Err…right back at ya. Look, it was a totes majyyk night an’ all, but I got some…stuff, yes. I have stuffy stuff today and…”

 She kisses me. All over my face. When someone is trying to be nice and telling you that they want to forget where they woke up and never see you again in a subtle manner, the appropriate response isn’t to shower them with kisses.

 “I see that your current state of hangover has confused you memories. It’s Saturday, you said that you’d only need to work on Monday. This gives us plenty of time to spend together, sweetie.”

 Oh no. Nononononono! We met last night and I’m 200% positive nothing happened last night, so don’t you ‘sweetie’ me already. Don’t you frick freckling dare!

 “I’m going to get breakfast ready and then I’ll tell you all about the plans I made for today.”

 “Hey hey whoa whoa! Hold on a minute there…plans? Like in premeditated stuff? For us? As in you and me, the two of us and no other third party?”

  “Well, after your little malfunction last night I do believe I deserve some compensation. Come on now. Shower. Breakfast. Road.”

 “Hooo boy.”

 ‘Oooh, I’m an entitled blabbermouth, you need to compensate me’. Hot showers usually help me calm down, but I don’t think I’ll be calm as long as I’m in this house. Though it seems to be a pretty nice house. Though I’ve only seen the bedroom and the bathroom. Though there is expensive stuff everywhere…nope, nope, don’t even think about it, Roxy. What would Rosey think if I stated exploiting Miss What-Is-Her-Face-Again? ‘Roxy dear, are you manipulating that poor woman for your own personal gain? I’m so proud of you! Let’s eat out to celebrate! Your marionette is paying, right?’…yeah, maybe I shouldn’t use Rosey for moral compass business. Hmmm, I’ve been in the shower too long, my fingers are getting pruny.

Okay, now that I’m done with the shower…hmmm, I didn’t bring any clothes…I can’t just use the ones I was wearing before, they smell like booze and I just learned that I loooove smelling like imported soap. Meh, Miss Look-At-Me-I’m-A-Writer won’t mind if I borrow some clothes now, will she? After boring me into alcoholic amnesia _she_ should compensate _me_. Oh no no no, I’m not entitled, she was a terrible date and now I’m just making up for it. That’s totes morally fine.

 Her closet is freaking enormous. More pirate-y costumes than I like to count. God help the poor woman who agrees to role-play with her. Eventually I found something that isn’t a complete eye sore and matches the color of my eyes. Aw yiss! Like finding a treasure inside a big ugly cave. Maybe I should call Aradia to come spelunking with me here sometime.

 “I see you had no trouble finding something that suits you. Too bad, helping you find something to where was the first item on the list.” She said as I finally found the kitchen. Jeez, why make so many doors if only one of them leads to where the hunger trunk is? Priorities, architects. Priorities.

 “Okay, last night is kinda like a blur in the middle of a fog, so could you tell me, in as few words as possible, what happened last night? Tweeter, think like you are writing a tweet and gimme da short version, please. 140 characters or less.”

 “I must say, I’m quite disappointed that you don’t remember. We had so much fun together. At the bar I was telling you about how I created Mindfang and her universe, a process you found quite fascinating…now that I think of it, your lack or remembrance makes it perfect for me to tell you my story again, I can start from the beginning and clear up some things and tell parts I forgot to mention!”

 “…Joy…”

 “Anyway, you grabbed me by my hand and told me that that place was boring…”

 “The _place_ was boring?”

 “and that you’d show me how to party Derse style! So, I drove us around the city and we sang some karaoke, we crashed a birthday party and then a wedding party. We went to a fancy restaurant and got out without paying, even though I told you I could pay.”

 “Welcome to a life of crime, sweetheart.”

 “Thank you. Where was I? Oh, and then we crashed another wedding, then we got some ice skates and I thought you how to skate on the frozen lake in the park, although getting the ice skates was your idea. Then I brought you here, I took you to my bedroom, I read to you the latest chapter of my next book and then…well, you told me to put on some sexy lingerie…I even thought of a nice choreography while dressing up…but when I got back you were already asleep.”

 “That’s it? I mean, Wow, that sounds like a majyykal night! Unfortunately I got the stuffy stuff I need to do today, so…”

 “Aw, but I had our whole day planned out. I was going to show you how we do it in Prospit.”

 “That sounds…lovely, but I really need to do..the…things…with Rose! Yes, I made plans with my sis and I can’t call it off on such short notice”

 “Oh. Too bad. Maybe another day then. Are you free this Sunday?”

 “I’m kinda booked for the whole week… and the week after…but as soon as there is a breach I’ll be all over you!”

 “I do like the sound of that last part. Okay then.”

 “Oh, and…could you, like, gimme a ride home?”

  I should just have walked all the way back home. Now she won’t stop talking and talking about her life in Prospit, about her trashy novel, about everything she does for her sister…I got the majorest hangover right now, could you please just keep it down? Please? Shut up for a few seconds? No? You want to keep talking about your Mary Sue self inset novel? You know that’s the saddest thing ever, right? Right? You’d know if you’d shut up for one second so I could give you the big news. Wow how she drives slow. Wait…is she doing this on propose? Is she going slow so she can keep talking my ears off? Whhhhhyyyyy mmmmeeeeee?

 At long last we make it to my home. Ah, _Chez Lalonde_.

 “You got my phone number, right Roxy?”

 “You betcha! I’ll call you back before you know it! Thanks again for…the things…bye.”

 I walk to the front door. Fast, but not too fast. A speed that says ‘I want to get away from you, but don’t feel too bad about it’. The door opens before I reach for the door knob, the eye-patch chick opened it. She looks terrible, her hair is messier than it was last night, her clothes are even messier and…are those hickies?

 “Err, good morning.”

 “BITE ME!” She storms off and goes right to her sister’s car.

 “Oh dear. You sure look like you had fun las-“

 “Get me home!”

  “What’s wrong? Did som-“

 “Get me home NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW!!!!!!!!”

 I get in and close the door as they drive off, then I…oh. Okay. Rose and I aren’t exactly known for keeping the house organized, but…damn. This mess makes our usual mess seem like Kanaya’s home. Family pictures on the floor, the sofa is turned over, broken glass everywhere, clothes on the chandelier, the TV is smashed on the backyard. Reminds me of Damara’s parties. Rose is in the kitchen, in her bathrobes, drinking coffee.

 “Rose! Rowzi! Rowowowsey! Are you ready for the one million dollar question? Alright, here it goes: why does our house look like a war zone?”

 “Let’s just say that Vriska is quite…energetic. Put up a good fight, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

 “You two had a disagreement?”

 “Of sorts. I could tell that she was one of those subs who think they are doms just by looking at her, but I failed to deduce correctly just how much of her ego is linked to her delusion of dominance. I met some resistance while getting her under my rule, but she gave in eventually. To her credit, that was the best angry sex I had in years.”

 “She didn’t seem too happy about it.”

 “Yes. The discovery of the truth was quite shocking for her. I’ll help her recover from it on our second date. On a second thought, scratch that. I’ll begin her treatment on our third date. On our second I’ll rebuild her delusion and then tear it down again. She makes the most adorable face when her ego is hurt. What about you? Had fun with Aranea?”

 “Yes! Aranea! I knew it started with an ‘A’! On that note: you’ll never be my wingwoman again. Ever. That woman was a total pain!”

 “She seemed lovely.”

 “She is. When her mouth is shut.”

 “You sound like a man.”

 “But in this case it’s true! She suffers from a worst selfcest case than that Narcissus dude! Did you know she writes self insert Pirates of The Caribbean fanfic for a living? Did you know that she never shuts up about it? I hope you didn’t, because if you threw her at me knowing those things…”

 “Ah yes. ‘The Mindfang Diaries’. By the way, the love interest, Dolorosa? She’s inspired on an ex of hers. Lovely woman, has beautiful tattoos.”

 “So you knew she was a boring pain in the ass and you threw her at me. I can’t trust my own family anymore. From now own Roxy Lalonde goes solo.”

 “She is quite self-absorbed, true, but by the texts and pictures you sent me, I assumed you were having a great time.”

 “Oooh, that was Drunk!me. Drunk!me has no taste. At all. She’s grounded. No more dates for you, drunk missy…so…who is gonna clean up this mess?”

 “It won’t be me, I guarantee that.”

 

 

 Mine. Mine mine mine mine. Well, almost. I’ve been window shopping those shoes for a couple of months now and soon I’ll have enough to buy shop them for reals. I jump when my pretty shoes wearing daydreaming is interrupted by someone placing their hands on my hips from behind and kissing my neck. I put some distance between me and the invasive person who thinks they can just touch me without my consent and raise my fists (I’m a black belt in face punching, you know) and I feel the urge to put my self-taught self-defense skills to use when I see the smug face of…damn, what was it again…starts with an ‘A’…

 “Lay down your arms, darling, it’s just me. Sorry for sneaking on you like that, I wanted to surprise you. It’s been a week and I haven’t heard from you.”

 “Iiit’s oaky-ish. So…Babefang, it’s nice seeing you, but I think I just heard Rose calling me.”

 “Really? I thought she was at your home, with Vriska.”

 “Yeah, but you know, we got that whole…twin telepathy thing going on and…yeah, I just want to avoid you.”

 “I figured as much.”

 “Sorry. It isn’t you, it’s…well, it is you. You are soooo self-centered! Seriously, of 10 words that come out of your mouth, 16 are the word ‘me’. That night? That is all I can remember, you going all ‘mememememe’. I’m sure you find yourself delightful, but I don’t. But hey, maybe you’ll find someone who likes you just as much as you like yourself someday.”

 “Oh. Okay. Thanks for your honesty.”

 “Alright. Good luck with your books and stuff.”

 “Thanks.”

 I turn around and walk away without looking back. Phew, dodged a bullet right there. I did mean what I said, though. She’s cute, hella cute, Love Interest in an Epic Adventure cute. Hopefully someday someone will be able to get past the egotism barrier. Seriously, if it weren’t for the whole smug self-centered talk I’d totally ask her out, because damn she’s cute. Very cute. Too cute. Nope. Nope nope nope, this isn’t time to be shallow.

 BUT SHE’S SO DAMN CUTE!

 But of course, she isn’t there when I look back. Okay. Shallow!Roxy : 1, Smart!Roxy: 0. This is really bad for my self image. What was I even thinking? Did I actually consider giving Miss Self-Insert-Fanfic another chance just now? Rose is right, all that drinking is messing up my brain.

 

 The door opens when I just reached for the knob and there is Vriska again. She storms off again, pushing me out of the way as she goes by. The house is Lalonde messy this time, not Fight-For-Domination messy like last time Vriska was here. Rose is in the kitchen, pouring some tea in the mug with ‘best sistah 5ever’ written on it that I got for her for our 20th b-day.

 What? Stop looking at me like that. I was low on cash back then, okay? Sheesh! Besides, she totes loves that mug! See? She’s using it right now!

 “I take it that she was more compliant this time around?”

 Rose doesn’t say anything, she just sips tea from her mug and points at a pair of fluffy handcuffs that are on the floor.

 “Cute.”

 “What about you? The lipstick on your neck tells me something interesting happened while you were out.”

 “Oh. That’s why people were giving me weird looks. This is from…errr…Vriska’s sister?”

 “Aranea.”

 “Yes, Aranea. Thank you. Nothing else happened, I blew her off.”

 “Oh. Such a shame, I thought you two would make a cute couple. It hurts my soul to see my new favorite ship being sunk so soon. You mercilessly sent it to the bottom of an ocean of emotional investment. About whom will I write stories about now?”

 I make my way to the hunger trunk and start preparing me some screwdrivers, there is no time like noon to appreciate some screwdrivers. I take a big gulp from my glass and point a finger at Rose in a demanding and authoritarian like gesture.

 “Next time ship me with someone who is equally as chill as she is cute.  Preferably one who doesn’t think she’s the center of the universe.”

 “Very well, I’ll keep women with such delusions away from you. It is sad to hear the ramblings of someone who believes they are the  center of the universe, when I’ve obviously already filled that important cosmic position.”

 “Oh no. Don’t you start with that too.”

 “I’m not starting anything. It is not a delusion, it’s a objective fact scientifically proven with many scientific means. Space dances around me as I shine my bright light though all of crea-“

 I empty my glass by sacrificing my precious happy juice. With a swing of my arm the happy happy contents of my cup soar thought the air, reaching its destination which is Rose’s dorky face. I know she’s just saying those things for the lulz of it, but I had enough of that talk for the rest of my natural life.

 “One Aranea is enough.”

 

 Mr. Hangover, we meet again. It’s the…fourth time this week? How are the wife and kids? One of them got into Harvard? Oh, how awesome. You must be very proud, Mr. Hangover. Don’t mind me, don’t mind me, I’m sure I had a very reasonable reason for sleeping on the kitchen table. Oh look, there is Rowsy-Rowsy. Sitting on her chair, drinking her tea, reading that book. I don’t recognize the cover though, must be new. I make the heroic feat of getting on my feet and walking up to her.

 “Ro-Ro, turn off the sun please. It’s hurtin’ my eyes.”

 “It’ll turn itself off soon. It’s 5 p.m. after all.”

 “Oh. Okay. Watcha readin’?”

 “I’m glad you asked. It’s the newest tale of a ruthless pirate.”

 “…No.”

 “Yes. For a self-insert wish fulfillment story I must say this series is quite engaging. I couldn’t put it down after I got to know this particular character. A rogue with beautiful pink eyes, short blond hair and an apparent problem with alcohol. Sounds familiar? I personally think it sounds like someone with whom I shared a womb with.”

 “Come on, I met her months ago and we only went out once, she’s too busy thinking of herself to remember drunky ol’ me.”

 Row-Row hands me the glorified fanfiction and points at the paragraph where the Rouge is introduced. Lemme give it a looky see here. Hmmmm…oh, like Robin Hood, nice…blah blah blah, turns invisible, sweet….blah blah blah, puts the needs of others ahead of her own…blah blah, totes honest person…blah, beautiful hair, blah…oh, come one, I can drink more than that…blah blah…wait a sec, that is her WHAT?!

 “Dat’s my booty she’s talkin about! She wrote a whole paragraph just describing my booty!”

 “I know. The Serket sisters seem to particularly like that area of the female body. Or maybe they just have been charmed by what the Lalonde genes gave us. Take your pick.”

 “She’s bein flatterin and all, but that’s kinda creepy. I don’t want people reading about my booty! How many people read this, anyway?”

 “The Mindfang Diaries is the most famous book series since ‘The Lady of The Earrings’ trilogy. There are talks of turning it into a movie series. Tell me, who do you want to play you?”

 “I really don’t want someone playing a character based on me. They just wouldn’t have my lovely charms.”

 “Then talk to her. Maybe she’ll get you to play her romanticized version of you.”

 “I’m havin’ the talks with her alright.”

 

 I read a bit more of her book before going to her house again. She’s a good writer, bit heavy on the metaphors though. I still don’t get how a self-insert book series got her such a big house. I mean come on, her picture is right there on the back cover, don’t people read her descriptions of Mindfang then look at her picture and go like ‘hey, it’s her!’? Do people even care about that? Is it okay if you actually get it published instead of leavin’ it in one of those fanfic sites? Hmmm…

 The gates opened as soon as I left my car and there she comes, running though the garden to meet me at the gate. She has the cutest smile on her face. Makes me think of a puppy, runnin’ at ya after you get back home from work. She’s a bit winded when she meets me at the gates, apparently she doesn’t have half the stamina her Mary Sue has (or her sister, based on what Rousey told me).

 “Hey…good afternoon…didn’t think I’d be seeing you again.”

 “Yeah, when you write a book with the gal you went out on one date with in it, she tends to show up to ask some stuff.”

 She insisted she wanted to have that conversation indoors. Now here I am again, in her kitchen as she gets something without alcohol for me to drink.

 “So. I couldn’t help but notice that one of your characters is oddly familiar to me.”

 “Well, I did tell you that I based Mindfang on myself. As a child I always wanted to see the ocean and…”

 “I was talking about the new one. Xory la Longe. You know, the one that has hair like mine, and eyes like mine, a face and a figure like mine, and not surprisingly a booty like mine. Which you used a whole paragraph to describe. Twice.”

 “Oh. I see.”

 “I mean, Xory? Really? You thought I wouldn’t notice?”

 “Actually I was hoping you would. After you told me you didn’t want to see me again I thought it would be a way to talk to you again. Vriska told me your sister reads my novels, so I based a character on you knowing that your sister would read it and bring it to your attention, which would in turn give you reason to come see me.”

 “...You used your book to get in touch with someone who said they didn’t want to see you after the first date?”

 “I’m clever like that.”

 “I wouldn’t call telling your readers how round my butt is ‘clever’.”

 “Well, I suppose I got a bit carried away when portraying you in my story. Sober or not, you are a hard person to forget. I’d like another chance, I want to give you a date you certainly won’t forget this time.”

 “You know you could have just called me months ago, right?”

 The look on her face…wow! That was to most adorable ‘why didn’t I think of this before’ expression ever! The realization that she wasted all those months changing her book to fit a new character in to call my attention, when she could just have called me. That sounds like her, though. Making me come after her, actively taking a passive role. Well, she’s totes a cutie patootie, and she did go thought the trouble of making a silly plan to see me again, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go out with her again. Sober this time. If Drunk!me had fun with her, maybe she isn’t as bad as Sober!me thinks she is. Maybe.

 

 Do you know what is nice? Do you know what is really nice? To wake up without Mr. Hangover bothering you, that’s what is super duper nice. It’s even better when you find yourself as the little spoon when you wake up. Aranea is a really good cuddler. Nope, nothing happened last night. I mean, stuff happened last night, but not the stuff you’re thinkin’. We went out, had dinner and actually paid for it this time. We crashed another wedding party, took pictures with the newlyweds, danced a little and stole some cake.

Okay, I was sober the entire time, but I somehow bought two dolls and don’t remember how or where. One is this geeky looking dude and the other is a blond douche looking guy. I call them John and Dave respectively and I made them totes gay for each other.

 Anyway, the frozen lake where Drunk!me learned to skate wasn’t frozen anymore, so we went to a skating rink instead. Had to learn the whole thing again. Fell on my ass a dozen times, but it was fun.

 We talked a lot. Well, she did most of the talking. Girl loves the sound of her own voice. It’s a pretty voice, but it wouldn’t hurt for her to learn to listen to others. I did call her out on it though, but she just can’t help herself it seems. She did admit she has the bad habit of turning conversations about anything into conversations about herself, admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery, right?

 She did talk about things other than herself, though it seemed to require some concentration. She talked about her home city, about her sister, about me. She had some seriously flattering things to say about me, though she did call me out on my alcohol abuse, and she was right about it. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery, right?

 I have to admit, she’s pretty fun for someone so egotistic. That is still a problem and she totes needs to work on that, but I guess I can put up with that. She’s smart and sweet and pretty. Even with her flaws I can see myself spending more time with her. Hell, I really want to spend more time with her. I’m still a bit upset about the ‘Xory’ thing but I guess it’s nice of her to be thinking of me for a change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my biggest disappointments with the Homestuck fandom is that Aranea blatantly (red) hit on Roxy when she thought the Rogue was (black) hitting on her first, and yet the fandom acts as if it never happened, like that time Rose hit on Meenah in her first flash minigame. We all know that if they were men then there would be no shortage of Roxy/Aranea fics here after that update. The way fandoms in general willingly ignore any and all interactions female characters have with each other, even the deeply platonic or obviously romantic, greatly upsets me.
> 
> I'm still not 100% satisfied with this fic, but the Roxy/Aranea tag needs to start somewhere.


End file.
